Take me baby or leave me
by myppe
Summary: Dominic and Letty are getting into a fight...


**Title: Take me baby or leave me**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Fast and the furious characters, and the song belongs to Jonathan Larson (R. I .P, dude) even if I had changed some stuff  
**Summary: **Dominic and Letty are getting into a fight

**It was the same every time; they raced, he won, they throw the party and she was flirting with guys. Even if he knew that it didn't mean anything it still bugged him. Sure he talked to others girls, but he didn't flirt and not all the time.**

**He had enough.  
"Let's talk" he grapped her arm and walked into the kitchen  
"Okay" she sounded surprised; he waited to speak until they were alone.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Doing what?"  
"Flirting with him", he pointed at the guy that she been with.  
"I'm not flirting!"  
"Yes you were!" she could feel that he was irritated, if not angry. He sighed  
"You know what...never mind, I'm just going to go to bed". He walked out to the hall and up the stairs to the bedroom.  
"Ooohh, come on! Dom!" She followed him to the bottom of the stairs.  
She started to sing:**

_Every single day  
I walk down the street_

_I hear people say,  
"Baby's so sweet"_  
**He stopped and turned around.**  
_Ever since puberty_  
**She continued:**  
_Everybody stares at me  
Boys - girls  
I can't help it baby_  
**At this point people had stopped what they were doing and gave their attention to the two lovers.**  
_So be kind  
Don't lose your mind  
Just remember that I'm your baby_  
**He started to walk up stairs again, this time she ran passed him to block his way:**  
_Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be_  
**He walked back down, and into the livningroom,  
she walked in after him:**  
_And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
Take me baby or leave me_  
**He turned again, to tell her to stopped because whatever she was doing it wasn't going to work.**  
_A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun_  
**He was about to leave again, when she got up on the low table that was in front of her:**  
_This diva needs her stage  
Baby - let's have fun!  
You are the one I choose  
Folks'd kill to fill your shoes  
You love the limelight too, baby  
So be mine  
Or don't waste my time_  
**She tilted her head:**  
_Cryin' - "Honeybear - are you still my baby?_  
**"Get down from there" he warned her. She just ignored his words, which only made him more irritated.**_  
_

_Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be_  
**She did a small jump down from the table:**  
_And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
No way - can I be what I'm not_  
**She spanned around, and let her hand fall along her body:**  
_But hey - don't you want your girl hot!_  
**And slowly walked up to him.**  
_Don't fight - don't lose your head  
Cause every night - who's in your bed?_  
**She pulled her arms around his neck.**  
_Who's in your bed, baby?  
Kiss, Dommy._

It won't work  
**He pushed away her:**  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep  
Baby what's my sin?  
Never quit - I follow through  
I hate mess - but I love you  
What to do  
With my impromptu baby  
**He pushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear.**  
So be wise  
This man satisfies  
You've got a prize  
**This time was it her time to be followed, she walked upstairs to their bedroom, Dom right after, and with people clogging the stairs.**  
But don't compromise  
You're one lucky baby  
Take me for what I am

**She snapped**  
_A control freak_

Who I was meant to be

**She found the jacket, and walked downstairs again.**  
_A snob - yet over-attentive_

And if you give a damn

**She grabbed her car keys.**  
_A lovable, droll geek_

Take me baby or leave me

**They both sang:**  
_That's it!_

The straw that breaks my back

_I quit_

**They stormed out of the house,****and took the "fight" outside, and group was still following them, they had to know what was going on.**

Unless you take it back

**Letty, who had been heading for her car, stopped and turned around, so they were standing face to face.**

_Love  
  
What is it about it?_

_Can't live -  
With it -_  
_Or without it_!  
_Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby or leave me  
Take me baby  
Or leave me_

**Letty headed to her car and Dominic to the house.**

_Guess I'm leavin'  
I'm gone!_

**They both left the group of people in the dark night.**


End file.
